The University of Kentucky Superfund Basic Research Program will focus on the environmental health impacts of chlorinated organics with a more specific focus on RGBs and TCE. The Program will include five separate biomedical research projects that seek to better understand the biochemical and cellular mechanisms associated with exposure to such chemicals, as well as the associated impacts on such diseases as cancer, diabetes, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease, i.e. diseases common in Kentucky. One of the unique aspects of the research program will be the investigation of the role of nutrition in mitigating the impacts associated with such exposures. In addition, separate projects will examine the use of nanotechnologies and biosensors in detecting such chemicals in the environment and will explore novel techniques for remediation, with a particular focus on groundwater contaminated by TCE. The latter project will have specific potential for application as a result of ongoing remediation studies associated with the Gaseous Diffusion Plant in Paducah, Kentucky. The Research Translation Core will translate Program research to five targeted audiences: Government, Industry, Broad Audiences, Health Professionals, and Academia. Consistent with the guidelines of the RFA, the specific aims of the Research Translation Core are summarized as follows: 1. Communicate important research outcomes to specific targeted audiences to ensure the accurate and timely use of the knowledge and technologies generated by individual research projects, thus contributing to the reduction of environmental contamination and the improvement of public health. Specific target audiences include: a) government, b) academia, industry and health professionals and c) broad audiences (including the general public and impacted communities). 2. Leverage research translation activities and targeted research translation projects through effective partnerships and other communication tools. Specific partnerships include: 1) The Kentucky Water Resources Research Institute, 2) The Kentucky Research Consortium for Energy and Environment, 3) The Kentucky Cooperative Extension Service, 4) UK College of Communications and Information Studies, 5) UK Center for Clinical and Translational Science, and 6) Other SBRP Research Translation Cores, (see attached letters of support) 3. Develop and implement a mechanism for tracking and evaluating the effectiveness of the translated research to confirm the utility and appropriateness of the communication tools selected. These efforts, promoted through eight specific translation projects, will contribute to a reduction in environmental contamination, an increase in target audiences' knowledge about the relationship between Superund chemical exposure and health outcomes, and a subsequent improvement in human health.